


Watcher

by fadedink



Series: Lazy Hazy Summer Daze [9]
Category: Aliens - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedink/pseuds/fadedink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hicks knows</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watcher

**Author's Note:**

> [Lazy Hazy Summer Daze](http://idiosyncratic.livejournal.com/701573.html) #9 for [](http://jaye-voy.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://jaye-voy.livejournal.com/)**jaye_voy** just because. :)

He traces the curve of her hip, smiles as her skin pebbles beneath his touch. She shifts, restless, body curving towards him so he pulls her closer. He knows what's coming. It's the same thing, though she's better in the years separating them from LV-246. The bad nights come maybe once a month. It used to be nightly. He doesn't hold it against her.

He can't.

He knows what lies out in the darkness, the things that go bump in the night. So he pulls her closer whispers soft, nonsense words, soothing her back to sleep while he keeps watch.

  



End file.
